Split bolt connectors of different designs are well known and have a variety of uses, for example, for the connection of conductor ends. Split bolt connectors are widely used in the various electrical industries because of convenience, low price and the ability of a single size connector to be used with a wide range of different size conductors. These connectors allow electrical conductors to be connected quickly and easily and have supplanted the twisted or soldered connections formerly used.
One of the problems with the split bolt connectors presently in use is that the nut has a tendency to become loose over time due to a number of factors, such as vibration and thermocycling, i.e. changes in ambient temperature. This can result in the degradation of the electrical connection or separation of the two conductors. One solution to this problem is routine maintenance during which the split bolt connector is monitored to check that the nut has not loosened in use and is still tightly secured to the bolt. If necessary, the nut can be tightened. However, frequent maintenance inspections can be expensive and continuous tightening can result in excessive wear and eventual stripping of the nut. Therefore, there is a need for a device that keeps the nut on a split bolt from loosening and also a device that protects the nut so that it is not stripped when tightened.